Charisma
by shakeahand55
Summary: After the screen went black on the show, my idea of what happened. Ok SPOLIER for the show if you havn't seen it!


**Disclaimer: Don't own them, never well**

"_Elliot,_ come on El...open up" Olivia called as she knocked on his front door, then she stood waiting for an answer. Elliot opened the door as she knocked for the 4th time, he looked at her, standing there with blood shot eyes "come in" he said. She walked in, taking off her coat and dropping it on a chair, then putting the bag in her hands down. She slowly walked to the couch then just dropping to its soft haven she sighed and closed her eyes tight for a few minutes.

Elliot stood watching her "hey, 'Liv are you ok?" she opened her eyes to see him kneeling down in front of her. He put his hand to her face and wiped her tears away, she just looked at him. "He's dead Elliot, she shot him... she shot him and I...oh god Elliot!" she said as he got up to sit on the couch beside her. "Who's dead, what happened?" he asked her with a gentle tone, he wanted her to tell him; he didn't need to scare her away.

"Melanie...she shot Abraham...we were pulling a raid on the Warehouse where her mother, Cindy, told us to go" Olivia said to Elliot as she wiped her eyes again as tears fell. "We couldn't keep him, so we had detail on him but got lost at Grand Central...we found out her real father was killed by Abraham and he told Cindy he had run off with another woman, her mother believed him...she let him to that do her daughter!" she cried out "we found his bones in the bathroom wall, and we told Cindy and she told us about the Warehouse, so we went to get her and Abraham" she said.

"An Officer and I found her but he came back, I held my gun on him as the officer got him ready to be cuffed...but then the officer went down. Melanie had shot him in the leg then held it on me...Abraham started telling her everything was working out the way things were planned too...he wanted her to shoot me!" she said as she just let the tears fall, she was feeling better now that she was talking about the case and they both knew it.

"My...my hand was shacking Elliot...I was scared...I was scared she was going to shoot me...that he would get away, kill her and get away...do this all over again some where down the line" she took a breath "we were both yelling at her, telling her what to do...she looked at me then back to him over and over again when all of a sudden bam! He goes down, her hands still holding the gun at his limp body as it fell to the ground" he looked at her "keep going Olivia" she nodded.

"I go to her, she hugs me and tells me that he lied...that poor girl Elliot...that poor thing, her whole life...to live like that" she shook her head. "I wasn't sure I was going to be allowed to stay with this one Elliot... I was too emotional, I broke down... I really through Cragen was going to have my ass when I broke down at the start...is that why you left, did he chew you out?" asked looked at him, felling better.

"I didn't do to good with the good Doc George, and I needed more help then he could give, I couldn't do this one Olivia, I just couldn't" he said "I know that now, but I was pissed...but those kids 'Liv...I'm sorry that I never let you or Munch know sooner but I just didn't think about it" he told her. She took his hand "its ok Elliot, believe me, it's ok...but it's over now so we don't need to worry anymore, it's done...all of it" she said as she hugged him, and then got up.

"I have to go now, but here" she opened the bag and handed him a brown paper bag "dinner, it's hot so I hope you like it" she said as she slid her coat on "thanks for letting me talk and cry like that Elliot, I needed that" he looked at her. "Your welcome and thank you at the same time Olivia, I think we both needed that" he said as he walked to the front door. "Thank you...see you at work on Monday?" she asked "he gave me tomorrow off" she said as she seen his look.

"I get back on Monday, so ya, Monday it is...partner" he said, they both smiled "partner" she walked out of his apartment closing the door, leaving him standing there with the bag and a smile. He felt better now, and maybe he and Olivia could talk tomorrow, since they were both off. He locked the door then walked to the kitchen ready to sit down and eat the food Olivia had brought to him.

She walked out of his building, feeling like a weight was gone from her, and she took a breath and stopped before unlocking her car. "Partner" she whispered before sliding in and driving off.

**A/N: This is my idea of what happened after the screen went black on Charisma, R R, but please don't be too mean.**


End file.
